The Game Show: Part 2
(When we left off, me, Rocky, and the rock musicians (for the first time all series) flew to Hollywood to participate in a new game show. We were told nothing other than to "bring your wits and strategy." Now, we have arrived, and are trying to find this place where they're doing this) Rocky: Okay, where's this place at? Reece: From what the map tells me... Studio 11 Rocky: And we're at... Reece: Studio 74. We have to go in descending order for god-knows-what reason Rocky: Hey, Tyler? Tyler: What? I was humming along to the new Three Days Grace track with Adam here. Adam: That song Chalk Outline is wicked Rocky: Sorry to distract y'all, but I was asking a question to Tyler Adam: So... Reece: You're fine, Adam. Keep doing what you were doing before Rocky: So Tyler, whatcha think we'll have to do? Tyler: If it's anything at all related to racing games, I think you have a shot. Thing is, so does Reece Rocky: And I think you have a good shot if it's based around Rock Band Tyler: Unless it's 2 people per; him on guitar and you on bass/rhythm, and it's over for everyone else Rocky: He isn't the best... Reece: Hey guys, we're here Rocky: Huh. time flies when you's talking to musically talented dudes (Inside...) Rocky: Oh my god. Yo, Reece, do you recognize the host we're gonna have? Reece: I don't believe it. Alex's gonna host this thing. That dude's finally got a decent paying gig Rocky: My words exactly Alex: Well... 6 contestants, I see Tyler/Adam/Andy/Mark: We technically lived where he lives over the past few weeks Tyler: And you did send mail saying "current residents" Alex: I won't doubt that logic. Yo, Reece, glad you made it Reece: How'd you-- Alex: We went hunting for a Lagiacrus once in Tri. Figured the name would stick Reece: You figured correctly. Now, what's this game show about? Alex: You and 999 other competitors, 5 of which are your fellow compatriots, compete in a series of gaming challenges for a $10,000,000 prize Reece: Y'all hearing this? All of us will be facing each other and 995 other people from around the world. Alex: Actually, yes, this IS worldwide. Thanks for nothing Reece: And how many games will this span? Alex: Ad many as it takes. There can only be one winner, and we don't stop until the other 999 people have been eliminated. We once had a match go over a week's span because we apparently had 2 gaming masters that were literally evenly matched; and neither knew who the other was. It wasn't until we brought out Forza Motorsport 3 that we finally had a winner Rocky: Both me and Reece are good at that. We're pretty evenly matched ourselves. Alex: Is that right? This is the season 2 premiere (still fairly new), so we brought some celebrity gamers in to the mix. Our youngest winner was an 11 year old who was playing for money for her mom's triple bypass surgery. Rocky, how old are you now? Rocky: Counting back to my last birthday... 7 Alex: Woah. Well, it's just about to begin Rocky: Aw man; this part has to draw to a close! Alex: What? Rocky: You wouldn't understand, man Alex: He's right though. we gotta end this part, but I only wanted to do two parts for this episode. Alex: Oh Reece: Apologies for having to do this, y'all. Imma gonna to write a story detailing the events of this game show. It's about closure Rocky: Catch y'all later after that story To be continued... Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Rocky's Awesome Life/episodes Category:Parts